


待哥搞bl5

by SoulsCreed



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsCreed/pseuds/SoulsCreed
Relationships: Herrscher/Bluhen
Kudos: 1





	待哥搞bl5

Herrscher最近有点不对劲。

Bluhen一边想着一边咬了一口手里的烤鱼，Herrscher从他背后的树丛里钻出来，嘴边还带着没舔干净的血渍。

巨狼动动鼻子，仔细的嗅着Bluhen身上的气味。

在确定Bluhen身上没有除了他以外的味道后，Herrscher亲昵的趴在他的身边，用蓬松的尾巴把Bluhen圈在了怀里。

Bluhen把火堆熄灭，然后爬到了Herrscher的背上。

巨狼站起身，无言的前进。

他们一路走走停停，看到哪里的风景美丽便多停留一会，累了便休息，偶尔Bluhen会带着Herrscher进入人类的村落用药材去交换一些生活用品——比如盐。

一人一兽就这样在森林和村庄城镇的边缘游荡，Herrscher话少，不，不对，与其说他话少，倒不如说他还不太会说人类语言。

既然语言不能表达，那么就用行动表示。

魔法师被他从小养大的狼圈在怀里，大型犬科亲密的舔舐他的后颈，Bluhen没来由的心虚，Herrscher收紧了手臂，无声的露出锋利的犬牙。

就在他即将咬在Bluhen白皙的后颈上时，他突然顿住了。

我在做什么？Herrscher茫然的想。

狼的尖牙利爪应该对着敌人而不是亲人，更何况Bluhen是，是……

是什么呢？

他的内心深处有个声音在高昂的咆哮，你应该用锋利的爪撕开他的衣服，用锐利的牙咬住他的后颈，你应该把他叼进你的巢穴，让他只能看见你一个——

不，这样做Bluhen不会开心的。Herrscher无声的反驳，我要保护他，要让他开心且安全，我不应该这样做。

那个声音发出一声嗤笑。

Herrscher最近越来越怪了。

Bluhen忧愁的碾着药材，狼最近总是一副欲言又止的样子，甚至不太愿意靠近他，Bluhen微妙的觉得自己好像被讨厌了。

思前想后，他从挎包里抽出一张羊皮纸，思虑再三后用羽毛笔蘸了蘸莹绿色的墨水，流利的写起信来。

虽然不认识跟Herrscher相同品种的兽人，但好在他还认识一个差不离的，相信那位黑森林里的少女愿意看在他跟Herrscher把Daydreamer带回来的份上给他排忧解难。

魔法师之间的书信往来不靠邮差，他们有自己的“信使”，只要念出咒文便可以召唤来属于自己的信使。

Bluhen的信使是一只绿眼睛的兔子，灰毛的小东西接过他手里卷成一卷的羊皮纸，撒娇的蹭蹭他的腿，然后噗的一声消失在了淡绿的烟雾里。

于是Bluhen的旅途中又多了一件事:等待Nisha labyrinth的回信。

Herrscher依旧是一副不想靠近他的样子，就算问他也只是无视，Bluhen被他突如其来的叛逆期愁的掉头发。

左等右等，Nisha labyrinth的信使在一个晴朗的夜晚姗姗来迟。

黑色垂耳兔甩甩耳朵，一卷羊皮纸从它的耳朵底下滚了出来。

Bluhen捡起那卷羊皮纸，垂耳兔在原地跳了跳，然后消散在了暗蓝色的烟雾里。

Nisha labyrinth的字迹端庄秀丽，暗蓝色的墨水在夜里微微泛着温柔的荧光，黑森林特有的气息让人心灵平静。

魔法师仔细的看着信，他的眼睛越瞪越圆，最后叹了一口气，把羊皮纸潦草的塞进挎包里。

Herrscher一路小跑着冲进冰冷的溪水里，随着月亮逐渐变圆，他心里的那个声音也越发嚣张，说出的话更是让Herrscher心神不宁。

他不愿承认自己对Bluhen有那样的想法，但是又控制不住的赞同那个声音。

他想要Bluhen，想的快要发疯。

但是Bluhen又是怎么想的？如果当初他没有把奄奄一息的自己捡回来，也许他还会蜷在魔奇的那座小屋里调配着各种药水，也不用跟他一起四处游荡，更不用躲着人。

但是他又是如此的渴望着Bluhen，渴望着自己能在他心里成为特殊的，不，最好是满满的占据全部，不容许任何人挤占他的位置。

如果他已经有了喜欢的人呢？那个声音充满嘲讽的开口。

……我不知道。Herrscher在心里回应。

距离Bluhen收到来自Nisha labyrinth的回信已经过了三天，那三天里Bluhen百般纠结，最后选择了放弃思考。

孩子大了，就随他去吧。

这么想开了的Bluhen换上了一副慈祥的面容，甚至开始主动收集起了各种情报。

在一个略微让人感到凉意的夜晚，Bluhen懒洋洋的靠在Herrscher身上，手里散漫的翻着一叠羊皮纸。

他们此时正在一个干燥的山洞里，Bluhen特意铺上了干草好让两个人睡的舒服些，面前的火堆噼啪作响，温暖的黄光充斥着山洞的每个角落。

这个山洞或许是什么大型野兽挖出来冬眠的，呈现出一个L型，他们所在的是洞穴的最深处——既挡风又遮雨，而且足够温暖。

这个太高，这个太矮，这个耳朵不够尖，这个毛色不够好看……

Herrscher听着他翻羊皮纸的声音打了个哈欠，出于好奇心他抬起头问了一句这是什么。

“嗯？这是什么？”Bluhen弹弹面前的羊皮纸“这是给你物色的小母狼……等等你干什么？！”

Herrscher化成人形紧紧的抱着他，以不容置疑的手劲从Bluhen的手里抽走了那叠羊皮纸，然后让它们全喂了火堆。

Bluhen目瞪口呆的看着火舌欢快的舔舐纸张边缘，他震惊的转头看向身后的Herrscher，狼气的瞳孔缩成了一条危险的线。

“给我物色母狼……？”Herrscher气势汹汹的盯着他“先顾好你自己吧！”

Bluhen看他一副气的不轻的样子，忍不住伸手摸摸他的头。

“不喜欢包办婚姻就说一声嘛，看你气的。”他揉揉Herrscher的狼耳“我无条件支持你的自由恋爱！”

“要是有喜欢的类型记得跟我说。”Bluhen拍拍Herrscher的脸“我肯定满足你的各种要求。”

啪叽

Herrscher听见了自己理智断线的声音。

Bluhen突然听见身后的狼发出了一种奇怪的咕噜声——介于生气和撒娇中间。Herrscher把他的脸埋进魔法师的后颈，带着一种败给你了的语气喃喃自语。

“你说会满足我的各种要求……？”他亲昵的舔舐Bluhen白皙的后颈“那么……”

“我要你。”

Bluhen只觉得眼前天旋地转，再反应过来的时候已经被Herrscher牢牢的按在了身下。

他来不及思考Herrscher说的那句我要你是什么意思，Herrscher轻车熟路的撕开他的衣服，居高临下的注视他。

狼似乎相当满意他这幅模样，他低下头啃咬Bluhen圆润的肩头，几根头发在Bluhen的脖子上滑来滑去，Bluhen忍不住缩了缩好躲开那几根头发。

Herrscher不停的蹭着他的嘴角，就像是讨食的小狼崽。

柔软的唇舌互相厮磨，Bluhen无端生出一种危机感，正打算开口喝止Herrscher的动作时，狼带着倒刺的舌头灵活的撬开他的牙关舔舐他的上颚，Bluhen被窒息感激的揪住Herrscher垂下的一缕头发，但又舍不得用力扯开。

直到Herrscher心满意足的放开，Bluhen才得以喘息。

“你，你知道自己在做什么吗！”Bluhen躺在他身下，逐渐兴奋起来的狼用自己的尾巴轻轻拍着他的小腿。

“我知道。”Herrscher低头亲亲他“我想和你交配。”

Bluhen被他的发言噎了一下。

“我不知道人类里喜欢是什么样的……”他垂下耳朵，亲吻那双美丽的祖母绿色眼睛“但是我想和你在一起，想一直和你在一起，不想离开你。”

“这算喜欢吗？Bluhen？”他问“这和人类之间的喜欢一样吗？”

“真是……败给你了……”Bluhen一边嘟哝一边伸手环住Herrscher的脖子“……轻一点。”

狼的眼睛亮了起来。

得了允许的狼放肆的舔舐身下的躯体，并且固执的留下吻痕和牙印。

Bluhen抬头跟他接吻，Herrscher吻的很急切，像是要把他吞下肚那样凶猛，没能及时吞下的唾液沿着他的嘴角滑下，留下亮晶晶的痕迹。

魔法师轻声哼叫，狼含着他胸前的乳尖，啧出暧昧的水声。

Bluhen低头亲吻他的眼睛，手在他身上乱摸，直到摸到一根火热坚硬的东西。

他像是被烫到般急急的抽回手，Herrscher低沉的笑，用胯下坚硬的棍状物暗示性的蹭着他的股间。

Bluhen不知道Herrscher是从哪学来的这些——又或许是他无师自通。

火焰噼啪作响，两个人交缠的影子投影在山洞的洞壁上，暧昧的水声在洞穴里回响。

Bluhen被Herrscher翻了一个身，Herrscher笨拙的给他扩张——原谅他吧，他本来是打算直接顶进去的，要不是Bluhen白着脸阻止，现在的情况估计相当惨烈。

Herrscher把他严严实实的罩在身下，勃起的阴茎蹭着穴口，他们十指相扣，Bluhen转过头讨要一个吻，Herrscher低头含住他的唇，用舌尖描绘他的唇形。

Herrscher慢慢的往里顶，Bluhen轻声哼叫，疼是有的，但更多的是胀，那处本就不是用来承欢的，如今异物入侵，肠肉蠕动着想要将那根火热的异物挤出去。

Bluhen有些难耐的扭了扭身子，Herrscher严严实实的压在他身上，此时正不安分的舔吻他的后颈。

“可能会有点痛……”Herrscher含糊不清的说，他轻轻咬着Bluhen的后颈，像是在找一个适合下口的地方。

Bluhen只觉得脖子一痛，Herrscher锋利的犬牙陷在他的肌肉里，他像是垂死挣扎的猎物那样昂起头，吐出诱人的喘息。

Herrscher满意的看着Bluhen后颈上圆圆的牙印，他舔去牙印上渗出的血丝，同时缓慢的动作起来。

Bluhen只觉得又痛又胀——痛来自后颈，胀来自下身不可言喻的地方。

狼的性器碾过脆弱的内壁，蓬松的尾巴缠在Bluhen的小腿上，Bluhen被他操的发出一声脆弱的呜咽。

随着后穴越发能接受他的性器，Herrscher的动作也越发凶狠，肉体碰撞发出的啪啪声在洞穴里回荡，肠道分泌的液体流了Herrscher满腿，Bluhen后知后觉的红了脸。

“乖……乖……”Herrscher含着他的耳垂“很快就……”

Bluhen忘记了一件事，一件重要的事。

Herrscher毕竟是狼，狼是犬科，而犬科在射精之前——

会成结。

Bluhen被膨大的结卡在了Herrscher的阴茎上，他慌乱的扭动身体，Herrscher紧紧抱着他，不让他逃开。

然而他又忘了一件事。

那就是Herrscher身为兽人，精液的量——

比人类多，并且更粘稠。

Bluhen被他一手养大的狼射了一肚子的精，他呜咽着被迫接下大量的精液，只觉得自己的肚子一定鼓了起来。

而他从开始到现在被冷落的性器可怜兮兮滴着水，因为没有刺激而卡在高潮的边缘。

Bluhen软着手去够，刚摸到表面就被Herrscher以不容置疑的力道压下了。

Herrscher伸手撸动那根吐着水的性器，Bluhen软的几乎要撑不住自己，他的上半身倒在柔软的干草上，而下半身高高的

翘着，屁股里还含着Herrscher的东西。

两人沉默着等着结消退，Bluhen实在是没更多力气让自己翻身或者是做点别的，Herrscher慢慢的退出来，看着粉嫩的穴口吐出一点粘稠的乳白。

他凑近Bluhen，讨好的蹭着他的魔法师。

Bluhen一根手指都不想动，他被Herrscher抱在怀里，懒洋洋的蹭他。

“Bluhen，Bluhen。”他听见Herrscher叫他。

“我的发情期……”Herrscher有些难以启齿“有一个星期。”

Bluhen听了有点想晕倒，他冷静思考，最后把脸埋进Herrscher结实的胸膛。

“你得给我好好善后。”他嘟哝了一句，然后沉入了梦乡。

Herrscher如蒙大赦，他收了收手臂，将怀里的人抱得更紧了些。


End file.
